Simply Zutara
by BittyBits96
Summary: What happens when Zuko and Katara talk after her oh-so-dramatic destiny ending death threat?


I laid in my bed, a billion thoughts running through my head. I had just come back from threatening Zuko's life. Jeez, his life! What was wrong with me? I rolled over again and felt tears spill down my cheeks. Confusion overwhelmed me as I recalled the days events. Zuko, the Fire Lord's son, wanted to help us defeat him. I'd already trusted him once, back in BA Sing Se, and I couldn't bring myself to do it again. I'd cared about him; I'd wanted to heal him. But instead he'd helped Azula try to kill Aang and he'd fought me. Now he somehow wanted me to forgive him. Absolutely no- "Katara," a voice whispered from my doorway. I sat up quickly, embarrassed that my inner battle had kept me from noticing their presence.  
"Come in," I yawned and watched as the person entered. Suddenly the moonlight from my window poured over their face and I was out of bed in an instant. My water skin was dangling from my bed post but before I could grab it Zuko had his hands clutched around my wrist. It should have been an aggressive action but his eyes pleaded with me.  
"Please...don't," his shaggy hair was rumpled and hung over his scarred eye. His hands still around my wrists I sat back down on my bed. He positioned himself next to me without releasing my hands. I knew why; he didn't want me bending his blood. "I am so sorry for what I did to you," he looked down and I saw water trickle down his cheek. He was crying?! I managed to wiggle my hand from his and swayed it in front of his eyes. The water collected into a small bubble in-between us and and I let it fall to the floor.  
"Don't do that," I said, looking anywhere but at him. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks at what I was about to say to him. "I know you did all of the wrong things for all of the right reasons. I know you just wanted to find a way to get your life and family back on track. I should be able to forgive you like the others...but Zuko, I have my own personal reasons for being angry with you. Reasons that have nothing to do with Aang, or you being his teacher," I felt hot tears blurring my own vision now. Before I could swipe at them Zuko ran a finger under my eye, coming away with the tears.  
"I know. It's because I betrayed you. In that cave back in Ba Sing Se I had your trust and I chose Azula."  
He wasn't getting this, "You had more than just my trust." I murmured. I was now studying the patterns carved into the floor. His hand lifted my face so that I was looking him straight in the eye.  
"What?" his eyes softened making my hands feel shaky and I was suddenly aware of his warm hand on my wrist. I pulled it away, shoving both hands in my lap and staring hard at my boots.  
"You know exactly what I'm implying," I hissed feeling the familiar heat of a blush. A small chuckle escaped Zuko's lips and I whipped around to glare at him. "What's so funny?" I snapped, preparing to bend a whip, when he reached out, grabbing my hands this time and interlocking them with his. "Z-Zuko...don't," I stuttered, unable to tear my gaze from his.  
"Katara, why didn't you tell me?" he sounded genuinely confused and I felt fresh tears spring to my eyes.  
"Because I knew even if you had changed that no one of royal blood wanted to be...linked to...a simple water tribe girl. That and you had Mai," it came out as one long sentence and he shook his head in...aggravation?  
"I'd be lying if I told you I didn't feel anything for you." he whispered and it was his turn to look down. Since he had my hands I leaned down to look up at his face. His own eyes showed frustration and I knew he was debating whether to go on or not. Ugh...forget this. And so I kissed him. I leaned up and kissed the Fire Nation prince smack dab on the lips. It was less than a second before he returned the kiss. I put all of my anger for him leaving me that day, and all of my love for him joining us to teach Aang, into that kiss. Oh my Yue! Aang. He would be devastated if he found out. I knew he liked me but I just couldn't bring myself to feel the same. He was two years younger and it just didn't feel right. But Aang had been there for me. Zuko abandoned me. Zuko's warm lips on mine brought me out of my mental termoil and right at that moment I didn't care and more. His hands had released mine and were resting on my back and knee. I brought my hand up to his cheek and tangled my other into his hair. For this moment I didn't have to worry about surviving the war with Ozai or about how this made Aang feel. For this one blissful moment it was about only me. Then Zuko pulled away and it was over. His cheeks flushed red as he stared intently at me. "I- I'm happy you did that." his ears went red and he glanced out the window.  
"We can't tell the others," I said hastily and his face fell.  
"I understand. I'm barely accepted and you don't need to be judged for having feelings for me." oh dear Agni...  
"Zuko, no. That's not what I mean," I put a hand on his cheek, turning his face to mine. "Um...Aang likes me," I mumbled.  
"What?!" he exclaimed, laughter erupting from him. I glared and turned away. "Katara, I'm sorry," he gasped for breath, "it's just, he's 12. You're too old for him," he'd finally succeeded in killing his laughter.  
"I know but he doesn't need to lose focus and he has to learn from you. So he cant know that we are..." I stopped at a loss for words, looking over my shoulder at him.  
His hands wrapped protectively around me and he chuckled, "together?" I nodded against his shoulder. A sudden clang of feet coming down the hallway ended our hug abruptly. I pushed Zuko away from me, accidentally into the floor. He rubbed his head and growled at me. I gave him an apologetic glance and then bended a water whip.  
"So I recommend you stop trying. You aren't forgiven and NEVER WILL BE!" I screamed, just as Aang walked through the door of my room. He glanced from Zuko on his knees to me hovering over him with a water whip at the ready. I honestly don't think I've ever seen Aang angry with me but he stormed in, pulling the whip away from me and let it drop to the floor. He helped Zuko up and spun on me.  
"You are so full of it Katara!" he snapped. "Zuko is a part of this team now and you WILL treat him kindly or Agni help me I will MAKE YOU!" Zuko rolled his eyes from behind Aang and winked at me before putting a hand on his small frame.  
"It's okay Aang," he said kindly. "Katara just needs time." I suppressed a laugh and pretended to glare at them.  
"Time isn't going to change anything. I'd sooner date Jet than become friends with you. Now GET OUT!" I heard Zuko ask Aang who Jet was as they walked out and smirked. He was going to be jealous.

I woke up the next morning to someone humming in my ear. I rolled over and when I opened my eyes my face was inches from Zuko. It took a second for realization to and then when I went to jump up I knocked heads with him. "Ow," he laughed rubbing his forehead. "Jumpy today?" he gave me an extremely attractive smile and I stared wide eyed a him.  
"Someone could catch you in here," I whispered, looking around frantically. This was risky. Really risky. He chuckled and shook his head.  
"Doubtful. They're out at the market. They warned me against staying here alone with you but I waved them off saying I could handle it." his hand slid to my cheek and he placed a chaste kiss on my lips before pulling me to my feet. I gave him a quick but meaningful hug before gesturing for him to leave so I could change. He kissed my forehead and walked out. I quickly slipped into my bathing suit, deciding to practice some bending at the lake. I hung my tunic loosely over my shoulders and walked out to the temple's main yard. Zuko sat on the fountain, swinging his feet but when he saw what I was wearing he looked like he was about to fall backwards.  
"What are you...um," he tugged at his collar and I laughed.  
"Wanna go to the lake with me?" he nodded and I motioned at his outfit. "Get changed."  
About 15 minutes later Zuko and I made our way to the lake and I immediately jumped in. Zuko sat at the edge and stared at the water warily. "Scared you'll short circuit, Sparky?" I laughed. To be honest I'd been surprised when he'd agreed to actually come here. He gave me a sour look and I giggled before bending a water stream into the Air and around my head.


End file.
